1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool frame, and more particularly to a hand tool frame that may provide a positioning effect to hand tools that are mounted on the hand tool frame and may improve the practicality of the hand tool frame.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 17, a conventional hand tool frame 80 has a track base 81 and multiple positioning mounts 82. The track base 81 is an elongated seat and has a front side and a slide rail 811. The slide rail 811 is formed in the front side of the track base 81. The positioning mounts 82 are slidably mounted in the slide rail 811 of the track base 81. Then, hand tools such as sleeves, wrenches or screwdrivers may be securely mounted on the positioning mounts 82 to store the hand tools on the track base 81 of the conventional hand tool frame 80.
Furthermore, when the conventional hand tool frame 80 is used to store sleeves, each one of the positioning mounts 82 has a sliding seat 821 and an inserting button 822. The sliding seat 821 is round and is slidably mounted in the slide rail 811 of the track base 81 and has a front surface. The inserting button 822 is rectangular, is formed on and protrudes from the front surface of the sliding seat 821 and extends out of the slide rail 811. In use, a sleeve 90 is mounted around the inserting button 822 of one of the positioning mounts 82 without rotating relative to inserting button 822 of the positioning mount 82 since the inserting button 822 is rectangular. The user needs to rotate the round sliding seat 821 of the positioning mount 82 relative to the slide rail 811 to allow the sleeve 90 to rotate to enable a number or sign on the sleeve 90 to face the user. After rotating the sliding seats 821 of the positioning mounts 82 relative to the track base 81, the sleeves 90 that are mounted around the inserting buttons 822 of the positioning mounts 82 may be adjusted to enable numbers or signs on the sleeves 90 to face a same direction for the user.
Though the conventional hand tool frame 80 may provide a rotation adjustment effect to the sleeves, the sliding seats 821 of the positioning mounts 82 lack engaging structures relative to the slide rail 811 of the track base 81 to hold the sleeves 90 securely on the track base 81 at specific positions. When a sleeve 90 of a large size is mounted around an upper positioning mount 82, the upper positioning mount 82 may slide downwardly along the slide rail 811 due to the weight of the sleeve 90 of a large size and also because the track base 81 is disposed longitudinally. Then, the sleeve 90 of a large size and the upper positioning mount 82 may knock against a lower positioning mount 82, and the positioning mounts 82 may gather at a bottom of the track base 81, and this may hinder the user from clearly observing and distinguishing the sizes of the sleeves by the numbers or signs.
Furthermore, when the user wants to take a sleeve 90 of a small size that is mounted on a lower positioning mount 82, the upper positioning mount 82 may slide downwardly with the large size sleeve 90 to shorten a distance between the two adjacent positioning mounts 82 and knock against the lower positioning mount 82. After using the small size sleeve 90, the user needs to move the upper positioning mount 82 and the large size sleeve 90 upwardly to recover the distance between the two adjacent positioning mounts 82 to re-mount the small size sleeve 90 on the lower positioning mount 82, and this is inconvenient in use and storage.
In addition, when the conventional hand tool frame is used to store wrenches or screwdrivers, since the round sliding seats 821 of the positioning mounts 82 may rotate and slide relative to the slide rail 811 of the track base 81, and the two adjacent positioning mounts cannot hold one of the wrenches or screwdrivers securely on the track base 81, and this may limit the practicality of the conventional hand tool frame.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hand tool frame to mitigate the aforementioned problems.